


Rich Boy | TAEKOOK FF

by daintykoo



Category: bts BTS bangtan army Bts bangtan boys
Genre: Bxb rich boy boyxboy mxm gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintykoo/pseuds/daintykoo
Summary: Where Jungkook vandalizes Taehyung's car and Taehyung gets back at him by throwing some nice, piping hot coffee on him. Shit ensues.





	1. The Car Fuck-Up

"Can we stop for coffee? Please please please?" Jimin pleaded with a cute pout, hoping it would convince Taehyung to pull over. He'd tried twice earlier this week but Taehyung refused to simply because the place looked "trashy." Jimin assumed that meant it looked like they might not sell coffee for 75 dollars a cup.

"Fine," Taehyung replied with a huff, pulling into the turn lane before it was too late. Jimin gave a cheer of delight, and Taehyung smiled at how easy it was to cause him joy. Taehyung smoothly parked his car, a matte black Audi R8, one of the most beautiful cars in his opinion. It was his second car, he'd gotten it for his 17th birthday, and he never tired of driving it. He noticed the other cars parked were all pretty awful, even the best one was a piece of garbage, and picked up on the few stares he was getting as he and Jimin got out of his own car.

"Oh Taehyung, look. They like your car, huh?" Jimin laughed, jerking his head in the direction of a group of five thuggish looking teenage boys. They had paused from spray painting the side of the building to get a good look at his car. They seemed impressed, which satisfied Taehyung, but another part of him screamed they're the kind of punks who break into cars to steal meaningless things. As he got closer, he got a good look at them. They weren't exactly terrifying, but he'd want to avoid them if he could. It was more the glint in their eyes and smug smirks than anything else.

"Nice car. Did your daddy buy it for you?" One of them asked in a baby voice, the others cracking up. Jimin elicited a small gasp, tapping Taehyung's arm.

"Be quiet, we don't care." Taehyung whispered to Jimin, who nodded quickly and kept walking. Taehyung had been attending the only private school in town since a year ago, which just so happened to be on the not-so-good side of town. He'd figured out the best way to get your point across was silence. Most of the idiots stopped their stupid remarks after the third try.

"Aww, Yoongi, come on. He doesn't know which daddy your talking about," a different one cackled as soon as he delivered his amazing remark. Dumbasses, Taehyung swore, but he still ignored them. Who gave a shit if they thought he was gay? He was.

"Hey, can we remodel your car? That color seems to be fading." A different one asked.

"Yeah, I think a little pink will make it really pop," Taehyung said sarcastically, opening the shop's door and walking in, Jimin right behind.

"So annoying, they're always so smug—it’s like they’re proud they don’t have any money." Taehyung rolled his eyes. Cocky poor kids were one of the few things that got on Taehyung's nerves. It was almost as if they thought they were better than everyone else despite them being the complete opposite.

"Uh-huh, they're scary too." Jimin agreed.

They both ordered caramel macchiatos and began sipping on their way out. Taehyung wouldn't have been worried about being late because all the teachers loved him, but he wanted to get back to his precious car before the dirty air could soak into it's beautiful metal. He held onto the sandpapery napkin that was wrapped around his cheap-ass styrofoam cup to avoid being burnt as best he could. The coffee was decent, but mostly disgusting and tasteless.

They both left the shop only to be met with a truly horrifying scene.

Taehyung's car, his beautiful car.

It was covered in green, orange, and red spray paint. And they were still going at it, shaking the cans and repainting spots, as if it'd make it look better or worse, whichever they were aiming for. Jimin couldn't even gasp, his jaw was slack and he couldn't utter a word. But Taehyung, he was livid.

"My fucking _car_." He growled. He almost threw his coffee down to march his behind over there but decided to keep it because it was really hot. Hopefully enough to burn someone.

He began stalking across the parking lot, and the group noticed him immediately.

"Oh, hey! So we didn't have pink but I think it looks pretty good already. Maybe we'll pick some up and do more tomorrow," one joked, and Taehyung thought it was just as funny as that fucktard's friends did. Funny because the dumbass didn't know what Taehyung was going to do. As soon as Taehyung got to his car, he threw his hot coffee onto that piece of shit. He hoped it burned. He hoped it burned super extremely really dramatically bad—enough to scar him all the way to his insides because that's what he deserved for being as stupid as he was.

"Sorry, I didn't have tie-dye, but I think it looks pretty good already. Maybe we'll pick some up and do more tomorrow." Taehyung sneered, hoping he'd copied the kid's words correctly, but not entirely sure. The boy stumbled back, screaming from the pain, and instantly began pulling the stained white t-shirt over his head.

"Jungkook!" One shouted to the boy.

"What the hell?!" Another yelled He started running towards the pair, and Taehyung panicked. He didn't have coffee this time.

"No! Stop please!" Jimin exclaimed, eyes popping out, completely unprepared. The guy didn't stop, and continued yelling all the curse words imaginable.

Jimin let out a cry of defeat and threw his coffee on the attacker, just as Taehyung did earlier.

"Sorry!" Jimin yelled. The attacker had the same reaction as the other one, Jungkook or shitbag, whatever his name was. Now there were two screaming baboons in the parking lot and Taehyung and Jimin jumped into the car before anybody else could try anything stupid.

"Go go!" Jimin yelled, his hands frantically clicking the door's lock into place. Taehyung jerked the car into Drive and shoved his foot onto the the gas pedal, the tire screeching as he took off.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Taehyung asked.


	2. Taehyung Express

"Daddy's gonna kill me." Taehyung breathed, examining his now ugly-as-crap car. He'd parked it in a lot behind an old dilapidated building, hidden from the public. He couldn't drive this to school. No way could he survive the humiliation. 

"It wasn't your fault, Tae. They're criminals, they do this stuff all the time. And they only wanted to target you because it's obvious you're well-off. People like them hate people like us," Jimin said comfortingly, patting Taehyung on his back. 

"I know that, I just don't know what to do now. Maybe I could get this taken care of without him knowing, I'll just call a chauffeur while it's in the shop?" Taehyung asked, waiting for his friend's approval. 

"I don't know, maybe you should just be upfront, what if he sees the charge on your card? Surely you don't spend thousands on clothes in one trip?" Jimin was skeptical like usual. He hated lying. He was always worried he'd get caught, and preferred to avoid that at all costs. Taehyung, however, knew his father well, and knew he'd go on a fricken' rampage if he found out about this. Somehow it would end up being his own fault, like it always did. 

"He never checks my charges, and I'll break up the payments to make it look like normal spending. I'll be grounded for months, Chim. How the heck am I supposed to attend parties if I'm grounded?" Taehyung stressed. 

"I guess, Tae. Just don't slip up." Jimin said with a sigh. "How far are we from the school? We have ten minutes until class starts." 

"We can make it if we run, just a few blocks, come on!" Taehyung broke out into a sprint, slowing down slightly for his best friend to catch up, only to speed back up again. Jimin might've been short, but he was fast.

~~~~~~~

"Wait! Mr. Kim, we're here!" Jimin yelled, catching the attention of their Maths teacher, who was about to close the door.

"Well, hurry up then," he waved, kicking the stand down to leave the door open for the breathless duo.

"Sorry, we had to run." Jimin explained once they got in the classroom, as though it wasn't obvious. Taehyung lifted the door stopper and closed it, heading to an open seat near the middle of the classroom. He wanted to sit next to Jimin, but some scrawny kid was taking the seat.

"Hey, Jimin's gonna sit there." Taehyung whispered to the boy to the left of him.

"But I'm sitting here." The small boy whispered back, a little scared of Taehyung.

"Okay. So move." Taehyung motioned to the back of the room, and the boy picked his things and rushed away. Jimin came to the empty desk after handing something in to Mr. Kim.

"All right everyone! Pay attention closely. We're beginning a new module, which focuses on statistics, so don't worry about dreading pre-calculus, that's not for a while. While we learn statistics, we're also going to focus on budgeting and finances. While doing so, we're going to be working on a project that will put these skills to work.” He took a small section of a stack of papers, then threw it onto his desk. "Who knows of the fundraising event held by all the seniors every year?" 

Everyone raised their hand. 

"Good, well, you're all seniors. That's means it's your turn, there's a list of ideas for what you could do, and everyone will get one of these papers at the end of class, detailing all the rules and regulations." Mr. Kim pointed to the board, which displayed a paper via the projector. 

Taehyung began reading the board. He was interested. He loved math projects, they were way more fun than English projects, which were always argumentative essays.

Mr. Kim Namjoon

2/12/18

Senior Class Fundraising Project

"For example, you cannot establish a petting zoo for this project." The teacher said, reading the paper. "Well, that's enough for now, you'll be able to read about it later, now onto the fun stuff." 

Taehyung couldn't help the excitement that built up already. Math was easy, and his parents ran a couple very successful businesses, which he was very involved in. He knew exactly how to spend and price and such to make a profit. He could do this project all by himself.

The class went by quick enough, but Taehyung's mind did wander a couple times to think about possible ideas for the project. Each time though, he missed something and had to ask Mr. Kim to repeat himself. By the third time, he got ahold of himself. He didn't want to annoy his teacher, he'd probably need his assistance for the project.

"Hands on top of your desks." Mr. Kim ordered the class. He was a smart man, and knew this was the only way to keep the class from packing their bags and ignoring him. "There are two worksheets of homework, same amount as always, it just didn't print doublesided like usual. Don't forget either of them, got it? Pick up the paper for your project, and make sure you actually read it. Dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand. 

Taehyung and Jimin waited until everyone was gone, then got their homework and project paper.

"Taehyung, let's sell ice cream and plushies!" Jimin whisper-yelled, smiling from ear to ear with the idea. 

"Maybe we can sell cotton candy too. Hmm, or buy a bunch and just eat it all ourselves," Taehyung suggested. 

"Wow, that's a good idea. I'll eat all the pink and you can have the blue." They both agreed, and Jimin probably got a bit too happy it’s the idea. 

~~~~~~~

"Look buddy, you can't barge into my shop and start talking down to me. We have these colors and that's it. I don't know what the hell a matte finish is,” the dude at the paint shop said.

Hoseok sighed. He'd accompanied Jimin and Taehyung, and found out the whole story on the way. 

"How do you specialize in painting cars and not know what matte paint is?" he asked, and Taehyung kept quiet instead of insisting Hoseok shut up. They were going to go to another paint shop, definitely not this one, but the guy was an asshole, and he loved watching Hoseok tell people off. 

"Well, I guess because I don't specialize in matte painting,” the guy said bluntly. 

"Maybe you should, then. 'Cause the paint you have is shitty, and you probably live in a trailer because you're broke as fuck. And instead of trying to make more money by having a larger variety of paint, you keep up with the same ugly-ass bland solid blue and red. Have you ever seen matte maroon? Or metallic gray? Or maybe anything pearlescent? Have you?" Hoseok asked, and the guy behind the counter stared in confusion at how passionate he was about paint.

"Uh—n-o,” he stuttered.

"No, of course you haven't. Well it's fucking beautiful, and a major upgrade from your ugly-as-sin fricken’ green paint. Green? Who the fuck drives green cars? It looks like Shrek took a shit on the roof right after he ate a bunch of green apple Jolly Ranchers. Seriously, you're a fucking idiot.” Hoseok made a disgusted face at him and turned around to walk away, the other two following behind.

"I know another place. Two of my friends work there. They're broke as shit but they're good guys, plus their boss is hot. I just need to find out if he's into guys." 

"I swear, its like you know everyone." Jimin shook his head. 

"Actually, I know a girl who knows everyone, so it's not really me. She's the mayor's daughter." Hoseok said.

"How do you know the mayor's daughter?" Taehyung asked as he began driving, Hoseok in the front to be navigator.

"It was back in sophomore year, were were playing truth or dare at a party and we had to make out for like 30 seconds or something. After the game ended she found me and we kept flirting. She's super pretty so I had to act like I liked her because I wasn't out yet. Anyway, we almost had sex but I didn't have a condom—thankfully." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Half the stories you tell us sound like they came from an action-comedy." Jimin said, still processing the story.

"Wow. Hobi almost lost his virginity to a girrrlllll." Taehyung dragged the word out, immediately laughing when Hoseok smacked his arm. 

"At least girls want me," Hoseok said cockily.

"Plenty of girls want me." Taehyung scoffed.

"Not in sophomore year." Hoseok muttered, causing Jimin to gasp far too dramatically and accidentally choke on his spit, only to make everyone burst into laughter. Taehyung almost drove into the railing, but since he was a good driver, maneuvered back in the safety of his lane. 

"Careful! Are you trying to kill us?" Jimin yelled. 

"Shut up! I'm a great driver. You're completely safe on Taehyung Express,”

"Taehyung Express? Sounds like you're referring to your dick,” Hoseok said distastefully.

"No it doesn't. You just have a very impure mind." Jimin patted Hoseok's shoulder, and spoke as if he was breaking very bad news to a child.

"Whatever you say. This is the place." Hoseok pointed to a stand-alone building, and Taehyung quickly pulled in.

They all got out and entered the shop. There was a wide selection of paint but not exactly what Taehyung wanted. He didn’t think he’d find what he needed anywhere but online. 

"Hey, what can I do for you?" A blond-haired young guy spoke as he came from the back. Taehyung and Jimin just stared as Hoseok introduced him as his friend Yoongi. Taehyung found his voice, though, so he used it.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
